1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to labels that are attached to containers, and more specifically to labels with portions that may be peeled back and then re-sealed for viewing textual and/or graphic materials on the back of the label.
2. The Background Art
In the marketing and selling of certain products, such as medicines, nutritional supplements, foods, etc., it is necessary that the container for a particular product be properly labeled. Labels may include a wide range of information including the name of the product, its ingredients, the product's batch or lot number, the expiration date for use of the product and necessary instructions relating to the dispensing and use of the product.
Unfortunately, the amount of information that can be located on a conventional label of a type which is entirely adhered to the surface of a container, such as a bottle, is limited by the surface area of the container. Because of this limited information space on the label, it was not possible to print as much information as desired on one label. As a result, either the label did not have all the information that the manufacturer or distributor desired to be on the label, or other means were used to include the additional information.
To increase the amount of information that can be located on a label attached to a container, alternative labels have been employed. For example, one such label shows an elongated strip label that is folded to form a stack of sheets. The bottom sheet of the stack is adhered to the container. The top sheet of the stack is secured to an adjacent sheet to maintain the label in a closed condition. With fold-out labels, the label must be generally folded before it is adhered to the container. As a result, intermediate folded layers cannot be inspected to insure against improper labeling after the label is attached. Moreover, fold-out labels require multiple manufacturing steps which adds both time and cost to the labeling process.
Another alternative for increasing the amount of information that can be located on a label adhered to a container is the use of a wrap around label which overlaps itself. The overlapping portion of these labels must have sufficient adherence to adhere to the underlying contact portion of the label that is adjacent the container. At the same time, however, the adherence of the overlap portion must be limited so as to allow the overlap portion to be peeled away from the underlying contact portion of the label. One label obtains this desired adherence by over-coating the surface of the underlying layer with a coating to which the adhesive can not form a permanent bond. However, this type of label can be difficult to apply and is more costly due to two layers of material.
Many consumer products are sold in bottles, cans, or jars. Some of these products require detailed instructions for use, product safety warnings, or nutritional information. Frequently the container is not large enough to support a label that can carry enough information to satisfy these needs. The alternatives to fill these needs are generally more expensive, difficult to apply, and some have folded leaflets that are easily removed and lost.